Enemmän kuin ystävästä
by Winga
Summary: Kyllä, olen ihastunut Albus Severus Potteriin. AS/S slash


Title: Enemmän kuin ystävästä  
Author: Winga  
Genre: Fluff  
Pairing: Albus Severus/Scorpius (AS/Mary)  
Rating: K-7  
Summary: _Kyllä, olen ihastunut Albus Severus Potteriin._  
Disclaimer: Hahmot ovat Rowlingin, minä leikin  
A/N: Pitihän tämäkin kirjoittaa... Hmm, olen melko varma, että muutamia virheitä löytyy... Kommenteista pitäisin!

**Enemmän kuin ystävästä**

_Scorpius PoV:_

Kun ymmärtäisi syyt tunteisiinsa, voisi elää rauhassa ja onnellisena. Ehkä löytäisi jonkun, jota rakastaa ja jonka kanssa saada lapsia, pääsisi eroon häiritsevistä tekijöistä. Tai kenties juuri niistä häiritsevistä tekijöistä tulisi elämän pääasioita. Tunteista toista kohtaan, sitä, jota pitäisi inhota, toisen nimestä, katseista, kosketuksista iholla...

Ne ovat haittatekijöitä! Ei niistä voi tulla elämän pääasioita. Isäni ei koskaan antaisi minulle anteeksi, jos niistä tulisi!

Vai antaisiko?

Katsoessani haittatekijää tavallaan toivon, että isä antaisi anteeksi, että hän käsittäisi. Minä tahtoisin tehdä häiritsevistä tekijöistä elämässäni tärkeitä, minulle rakkaus on tärkeää. Vaikken tiedäkään, onko _hänellä_ samanlaisia ajatuksia minun suhteeni, en voi olla kuvittelematta niitä kosketuksia, joita niin hartaasti toivon.

Kuvittelen joskus, että isäni vain sanoisi _"Tuo on ihan normaalia, on sellaista ennenkin nähty"_ ja antaisi minulle hyväksyntänsä. Mutta tiedän, ettei se niin kävisi, hän tahtoo perillisen, hän tahtoo minun naivan jonkun kunnioitetun velhosuvun tyttären, jotta meidän sukumme säilyisi. Olen nimittäin käsittänyt, että hän oli rakastunut johonkin 'kuraveriseen', mutta vanhempiensa takia joutui naimaan äitini, Astorian. Tosin isäni on sanonut tahtovansa suoda minulle sen onnen, jota ei saanut itse kokea, mutta uskon sen silti tarkoittavan, että hän haluaa minun löytävän itselleni kunnon naisen.

"Scorpius!" Albus herättää minut ajatuksistani. Katsahdan hänen kauniisiin vihreisiin silmiinsä ja olen niin onnellinen, että hänet lajiteltiin myös Luihuiseen. Muutoin olisin varmasti joutunut vain katselemaan häntä kaukaa ja ihastuttuani olisin saanut muilta luihuisilta merkitseviä katseita. Kyllä, olen ihastunut Albus Severus Potteriin. Sen tähden en luota siihen, että isäni olisi kovin ylpeä minusta, tiedän hänen inhonneen Albuksen isää, Harry Potteria. "Scorpius!"

Hätkähdän. Tajuan, että vajosin heti takaisin mietteisiini. "Niin?" kysyn Albukselta rauhallisesti, koettaen vakuuttaa itseni, että voin olla tekemättä mitään tyhmää.

"Mietin vain, että menisimmekö käymään Tylyahossa huomenna? Voisimme ostaa jotain kivaa setieni kaupasta ja käydä Hunajaherttuassa", Albus vastaa. Kuvittelen hänen punastuneen, vaikka oletan, että se ei voi olla mahdollista - eikö hän seurustelekin sen yhden korpinkynnen kanssa?

"Etkö aio mennä Maryn kanssa?" kysyn yllättyneenä siitä, että muistan vielä sen tytön nimen.

"Etkö sinä ole kuunnellut minua lainkaan? Minähän sanoin sinulle, että me erosimme. Siitä on jo pari viikkoa", Albus vastaa huokaisten. Ihmettelen, miten tuo asia on voinut jäädä minulta huomaamatta, sillä yleensä olen heti tietoinen, jos Albus on vapaa.

"Ai", sanon vain tyhmästi. "En kai sitten ole tajunnut." Mietin, onko mahdollista, että minun alitajuntani torjunut asian ajatuksistani koettaen pitää ajatukseni jossakin muussa. Koska aina kun tiedän Albuksen olevan vapaa, ajattelen häntä normaalia enemmän. "Tylyaho kuulostaa kyllä hyvältä."

Albus hymyilee. "Hienoa. Menemmekö sitten heti aamusta, ettei siellä ole vielä niin paljon väkeä?"

Nyökkään. Albus sanoo vielä lähtevänsä kirjastoon etsimään jotain kirjaa ja minä nyökkään uudelleen. Hänen mentyään alan tehdä läksyjäni koettaen samalla hillitä sydäntäni. Se lyö niin lujaa, että pelkään sen tulevan läpi rinnastani.

* * *

Aamulla herätessäni mietin yhä iltaa ja kaikkia tekemiäni suunnitelmia. Läksyt saivat väistyä alta pois melko nopeasti, kun Albus ilmestyi takaisin mieleeni.

Ehdin suunnitella, miten kertoisin pitäväni hänestä, suutelisin keskellä Hunajaherttuaa, Kolmessa Luudanvarressa tarjoaisin juomat ja pitäisin kädestä, istuttaisin syliini... Mieleni keksi vaikka mitä. Ja nytkin, alkaessaan heräillä, mieleeni ilmestyy lisää mielikuvia siitä kaikesta, mitä voisin tehdä. Ehkä olen aliarvioinut tunteeni, ehkä tämä on jo ihastusta suurempaa.

Mielikuvien välkehtiessä näkökentässäni tajuan jonkun heränneen ja avaan silmäni. Katson ympärilleni ja huomaan, sekä ilokseni että harmikseni, että Albus on herännyt. Harmikseni, sillä kuvittelu on nyt vaikeampaa, Albus tulee kuitenkin pian katsomaan, olenko hereillä, ilokseni juuri samasta syystä. Siitä on tullut jo joka-aamuinen tapa ja yleensä Albuksen tullessa olen jo hereillä ajatellen, miten pian näen tämän, saan katsoa niihin vihreisiin silmiin. Ja jos en hillitsisi itseäni, nostaisin päätäni ja maistaisin niitä huulia, mutten pysty, en uskalla.

"Huomenta, Scorpius!" Albus toivottaa hymyillen ja palauttaa minut maan pinnalle. Joka aamu hän onnistuu tulemaan siihen huomaamattani, sillä ehdin aina vajota mietteisiini.

Aamu-unisella äänelläni vastaan: "Huomenta, Albus. Mitäköhän kello mahtaa olla?"

"Kello on kahdeksan, eli on aamiaisen aika. Että ylös nyt!"

Kurtistan kulmiani ja tuijotan Albusta silmiin. "Et ole tosissasi! Nyt on viikonloppu!"

"Mutta me olemme menossa Tylyahoon ja ajoissa, joten hopihopi, nouse nyt", Albus järkeilee ja minä kiroan Albuksen aamuvirkeyden. Tottelen kuitenkin toista ja nousen istumaan. Huomatessaan sen Albus lähtee oman sänkynsä luo kaivaakseen vaatteensa esiin ja pukeutuakseen. Huokaisten etsin matka-arkustani valkoisen paidan ja mustat farkut. Pukeudun nopeasti ja lähden kylpyhuoneeseen aamutoimille. Päästessäni oleskeluhuoneeseen Albus odottaa minua jo ja mietin miten hän on sinne ehtinyt.

"Miten sinä olet jo täällä?" kysyn Albukselta säikäyttäen tämän, sillä Albus seisoo selkä minua vasten. Hän kuitenkin kääntyy katsomaan minua.

"Olin vain nopea", Albus vastaa kohauttaen olkiaan. Hän alkaa kävellä kohti uloskäyntiä ja minä seuraan. Pian olemme jo matkalla suureen saliin ja kävelemme sen matkan hiljaisina.

Salissa istumme vastakkain ja otan itselleni ruokaa. "Missä tahdot käydä Tylyahossa?" kysyn Albukselta herättääkseni keskustelun uudelleen.

Nielaisten suussaan olleet ruuat Albus kohauttaa olkiaan. "Hunajaherttuassa, Kolmessa Luudanvarressa, ehkä Sianpäässä."

Nyökkään hyväksyvästi. "Ihan hyvä idea. Ja kun on näin lämmin, voisimme ehkä olla ulkona enemmänkin ja vaikka syödä pihalla eväät." En ajattele mitä sanon, mutta hetken päästä mietin, että olemmeko me aiemmin syöneet pihalla eväitäkään. Emme kai.

"Kuulostaa hyvältä idealta", Albus kuitenkin vastaa. Hän on jo ehtinyt syödä ruokansa ja vain odottelee minua. Salissa ei vielä ole kovin monia ihmisiä ja Albus käyttää aikaa hyväksi ja seuraa näitä harvoja ihmisiä katseellaan. Minä syön ja koetan olla tuijottamatta Albusta liikaa.

Muutaman minuutin päästä saan aamiaiseni viimeisteltyä ja nousen pöydästä. Albus huomaa sen ja seuraa perässäni. Tajuan ettei minulla ole rahaa mukanani, joten päätän käydä hakemassa hieman rahaa. "Albus, minä unohdin rahani arkkuuni, odotatko sinä tässä sillä välin kun haen pussini?"

"Odotan", Albus vastaa yksinkertaisesti ja minä käännyn kohti tyrmiä. Ohitan matkalla tauluja ja laskeudun portaita. Käyn nopeasti makuuhuoneessa ja palaan pian takaisin. Olen varma, ettei rahanhakumatkassani ole mennyt kymmentäkään minuuttia ja toivon, että Albus on siinä mihin hän jäi.

Kääntyessäni viimeisestä käytävästä näen Albuksen - Maryn kanssa. Katson kuinka tyttö selittää jotain kiivaasti viittoen Albukselle ja näen tytön kasvoilla saman katseen, kuin silloin, kun hän katseli minua tarkasti. Albus sanoo Marylle jotain ja rauhoittaa tämän. Kaksikko halaa muttei suutele ja minä mietin mitä on meneillään. Mary lähtee hymyillen pois Albuksen luota ja minä astelen esiin.

"Mitä asiaa Marylla oli?" kysyn säikäyttäen Albuksen toistamiseen.

Albus käännähtää nopeasti. "Me vain keskustelimme eräästä asiasta ja pääsimme yhteisymmärrykseen."

En utele enempää, sillä pelkään, että he ovat palanneet yhteen ja sitä en tahdo. Sen tähden vain nyökkään ja lähden kohti ulko-ovia Albus mukanani.

Tylyahon matka kuluu keskustellen koulusta ja eri tehtävistä, joita olemme saaneet. Albus on jo tehnyt ne, joita minä en ole ja päinvastoin, sillä vaikka olemmekin ystäviä, me pidämme eri aineista. Lupaan auttaa Albusta liemissä ja hän lupaa auttaa minua pimeyden voimilta suojautumisessa. Rennon matkan loppuessa kävelemme Hunajaherttuaan. Tutkiskelen hyllyjä miettien, mitä tahtoisin. Lopulta päädyn ostamaan vähän sitä ja tätä enkä tiedä, mitä Albus on ostanut.

"Menemmekö nyt Kolmeen Luudanvarteen?" Albus kysyy, kun olemme astuneet ulos Hunajaherttuasta. Nyökkään ja suuntaan Albuksen perään tämän lähtiessä edeltä.

Tilaamme molemmat kermakaljat ja istuimme yhden pöydän ääreen.

Albus näyttää siltä, että tahtoo kysyä minulta jotain, joten odotan, että hän saa mietittyä lauseen päässään. "Sinä et ole vähään aikaan ollut oma itsesi vaan olet kadonnut omiin ajatuksiisi", hän lopulta toteaa ja minä tiedän hänen odottavan selitystä.

"On vain ollut niin paljon ajateltavaa", vastaan. "Koulu ja elämä."

Albus nyökkää. "Minäkin olen aika paljon miettinyt elämää, koulua ja huispausta."

Vajoan taas ajatuksiini ja huomaan, että Albuskin miettii omiaan. Tajuan, että olen kokonaan antanut isäni kieltävän äänen kadota päästäni. Nyt se kuitenkin taas palaa ja auttaa minua keskittymään muuhunkin kuin vain Albuksen tuijotteluun. _"Sinä olet kelvoton. Ei Malfoy voi ihastua Potteriin"_, isäni ääni sanoo päässäni. Ei hän koskaan ole noin minulle sanonut, enkä usko että sanoisi - ainakaan Lily Potterin ollessa kyseessä. En silti voi nähdä isääni antamassa hyväksyntää homoudelleni, tulevalle lapsettomuudelleni. Olen kuitenkin jo koettanut lähes kaikkea mykkäkoulusta ja välinpitämättömyydestä turhanpäiväiseen yhdessäoloon ajaakseni Albuksen mielestäni eikä mikään ole toiminut.

Kermakaljani loppuessa havahdun taas ja huomaan Albuksen tuijottavan minua omituinen katse silmissään. "Käydäänkö Sianpäässä hakemassa jotain syötävää?" kysyn saadakseni tuon katseen katoamaan.

Ravistaen päätään Albus palaa takaisin tähän todellisuuteen. "Mitä sanoit?"

"Haetaanko Sianpäästä jotain syötävää?"

Tällä kertaa Albus tajuaa, mitä sanon ja nyökkää.

* * *

Haettuamme syötävää kävelimme järven rannalle ja nyt istumme katsoen maisemaa. Syön kanaa ja riisiä Albuksen syödessä risottoa.

Lopetellessaan Albus rykäisee. "Kuule Scorpius..."

Käännän katseeni häneen. Olen jotenkin onnistunut olemaan tuijottamatta häntä koko aikaa. "Niin?"

"Marysta ja minusta", Albus aloittaa saaden minut surulliseksi. "Me emme koskaan olleet yhdessä."

Ihmettelen Albuksen sanoja. "Ette olleet..?"

"Emme. Se oli vain esitystä, jotta näkisin, miten sinä reagoisit." Tuijotan Albusta yhä tarkkaavaisena. "Onhan minulla ollut muitakin, mutta silloin en tajunnut..." Albus selittää sekavasti, "...en tajunnut, että pidin sinusta."

_"Ei Malfoy voi ihastua Potteriin!"_

"...Pidit?" kysyn uskaltamatta luottaa itseeni.

Albus huokaisee ja nyökkää. "Siis pidin, pidän, ja enemmän kuin ystävästä."

_"Tuo on ihan normaalia, on sellaista ennenkin nähty."_

"Ja jos uskallan ollenkaan luottaa itseeni ja Maryyn, luulen, että sinäkin pidät minusta. Jos olen väärässä, olen pahoillani. Lupaan, ettei minusta ole mitään vaivaa."

Tuijotan Albusta kykenemättä sanomaan sanaakaan. Tahtoisin hyppiä onnesta ja lause _"Tuo on ihan normaalia, on sellaista ennenkin nähty"_ pyörii päässäni voittaen _"Ei Malfoy voi ihastua Potteriin!"_. Lopulta vain nyökkään uskoen, että Albus tajuaa mitä tarkoitan. Hän kuitenkin vain tuijottaa minua. "Osuit oikeaan, kyllä minä sinusta pidän, kovasti."

Albus hymyilee leveämmin kuin aikoihin ja kumartuu suutelemaan minua. Ensisuudelma on lämmin ja pitkä ja ajaa isäni kokonaan mielestäni.


End file.
